


The Three Werewolverines

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Three Wolverines.Three Werewolves.What could go wrong?





	The Three Werewolverines

"Trick or treat!", Gabby shouted at the surprised elderly woman. Laura was sure that she wasn't surprised because of a little girl ringing her door on this particular day. Or because the girl was acompanied by a woman. It was usual for parents or older siblings to join young kids after all. Maybe the woman might actually think that Gabby was old enough to go alone. But that wasn't the point. It was the way the lady eyed Jonathan, he was the part of the odd group she was so surprised about.  
And Laura was sure that she was still trying to figure out what species he was under that costume when they left her yard after Gabby got her sweets. All of this had been her sisters idea. She had wanted to dress up and hunt for candy. And it had been Gabby's idea to dress up in matching costumes. Now they were all dressed as werewolves. That hadn't been Gabby's idea. She had suggested to go trick or treating dressed up as zombies with actual knives in their bodies. Luckily Laura had been able to talk her out of it.  
"You think werewolves are real?", Gabby asked all of the sudden, looking up at Laura.  
She smiled and lowered her voice,"I'm pretty sure I've read something about one in some Shield files."  
"You think we can meet him? I would introduce him to-"  
"No! No werewolf meetings!", a group of kids dressed as the Avengers turned around but quickly dismissed them as girls playing out a story. Other days Laura would be dragged to a shrink. Or people would try to drag her there...Halloween surley was one special night.  
"What about vampires?"  
"Yeah. They are real."  
"Sure."  
Laura laughed, "I'm telling the truth,kiddo."  
"I wasn't being sarcastic. I mean this guy exists.", she pointed at a kid dressed as Thor.  
"You exist. You are the definition of...extraordinary."  
"Wow. You just called yourself extraordinary!", Gabby grinned.  
"I didn't...damn I did...technically."  
"Hurrr?", Jonathan looked up at the girls.  
"You are also extraordinary. You are Jonathan the unstoppable!", Gabby laughed, "Soon, film studios will buy the rights to your stories and you'll be famous." Just as Gabby opened her mouth to continue a load scream disturbed the chatter between children, "Help!"  
Out of instinct Laura searched for the source of the yell, Gabby and Jonathan on her heels.  
A little girl was sitting on the street. Tears were running down her cheeks mixing with her Ms. Marvel make up. She looked a few years younger than Gabby but it was hard to tell due to the costume.  
"Hey...What's wrong?", Laura went down to her knees and tried to whisper the question as soft as possible.  
"Someone stole my sweets.", she sobbed," I collected them all night."  
"Don't worry, we'll get them back. She's a hero.", Gabby stated and grinned proudly.  
"You and Jonathan stay here and cheer her up, okay?",Laura sighed, and turned around to follow the scent, that she was sure belonged to the thief. She didn't want Gabby to come with her and slit someone's throat over candy theft. She was a good and sweet kid, but she could be so impulsive...Who was she to judge though?

Only a few blocks down the main road, she found the thief: A teenage boy, he was sitting in an alley with a few friends.  
"Hey. You had fun stealing candy from kids?"  
"Get lost doggo!", the boy seamed to be drunk.  
"Woof! Woof!", yeah. They were all drunk. God. Laura hated teenagers.  
"Look. Here's the deal: You give me back the candy and all of this is forgotten."  
"Or you will bite us? Auuuuu.", the boy with the candy howled.  
Laura grinned,"No I'll use these."

  
**SNIKT**

  
She wished that she could have captured the shooked expression on the boys faces as she revealed her claws. Surley these kids had never run that fast in their lives. Laura smiled as she grabbed the bag with the sweets and walked back towards her sister, her wolverine and the girl.

As she arrived, the little girl was smiling and caressing Jonathan,"Thank you!"  
"You're so welcome.", Laura grinned and handed her the bag.  
"You can keep it.", Gabby said as she and Jonathan walked back to Laura. For a moment the older woman was confused, of course the kid could keep _her_ candy. But then she realised that Gabby wasn't wearing her bag anymore.  
"You gave her your sweets? _You're_ the real hero, Gabby Kinney."  
She beamed, "She was so sad."  
"You know what? Screw trick or treat! Let's go to a store buy some candy and watch a movie."  
"A werewolf horror flick?"  
If she was dealing with a normal kid, Laura would laugh and say no but this was Gabby.  
She wasn't a real kid.  
She was a clone.  
An experiment.  
But most of all a fighter.  
_A hero._  
"Sure, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> This just happened... And it was a lot cuter in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos <3  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3


End file.
